1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical equipment, and, in particular, concerns an emergency air delivery system for patients.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is generally known in the medical profession, Cardio-Pulmonary Resuscitation (CPR) often involves forced air respiration, which provides oxygen to a patient's lungs, in combination with chest compressions, which circulates oxygenated blood until an effective heartbeat and breathing can be restored in the patient. A typical CPR technique involves a two person team, wherein one person holds a respirator mask over the patient's mouth so as to provide air or oxygen to the patient while the second person leans over the patient's chest so as to perform chest compressions in a generally known manner.
Common respirator masks comprise a molded section having a cavity region that is adapted to cover the mouth and nose of a patient. Some types of respirator masks further comprise an upwardly extending tube section with a mouth piece that can be used by the operator to exhale air into the cavity region of the respirator mask via the mouth piece and the tube section to thereby deliver air to the mouth and nose of the patient. Unfortunately, exhaling spent air into the cavity region of the respirator mask, which typically comprises less oxygen than ambient air, may not provide a sufficient amount of oxygen to the patient. As a result, re-breathing spent air by the patient could be detrimental to the patient's health. Also, while administering respiration in this particular situation, the operator may quickly become fatigued from forcing air into patient's lungs using the operator's diaphragm to exhale air into the cavity region of the respirator mask.
Other types of respirator masks further comprise a respirator bag connected directly to the respirator mask, which can be actuated to provide external air or oxygen to the cavity region of the respirator mask. An operator provides air or oxygen to a patient by squeezing and releasing the respirator bag in a pumping manner.
Typically, one of the operator's hands holds the mask in position over the patient's mouth and nose while the operator's other hand actuates the pumping motion of the respirator bag. In some situations, respiration and chest compressions are alternately performed on the patient. For example, approximately fifteen chest compressions are administered followed by approximately two pumps of the respirator bag. This process can be repeated until the patient regains more normal respiratory and circulatory function.
Unfortunately, conventional respirator masks are quite large and, therefore, may be difficult to hold in proper alignment over the patient's mouth and nose with one hand. In some cases, air or oxygen leaks from the edges of the respirator mask where the respirator mask contacts the facial skin of the patient. Typically, operators with small hands may have difficulty applying enough pressure to the respirator mask to avoid air leakage. If air or oxygen is allowed to leak out, then the patient may not receive enough air or oxygen during forced respiration, which may adversely reduce the amount of oxygen administered to the patient's lungs resulting in less oxygen in the patient's blood stream. This unfortunate circumstance may rapidly deteriorate the patient's health.
From the foregoing, there currently exists a need for a manual respirator that is better secured to the patient's face so that air or oxygen has a reduced incident of leakage from the edges of the respirator mask. To this end, there is a need for a respirator that is better suited for use by individuals with smaller hands such that the mask can be more readily secured to the patient's face.